


Castiel's Christmas

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Christmas Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Dean comes up with a plan to cheer up a depressed angel.





	Castiel's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hey_you_with_the_face](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/gifts), [MellQueenOfHell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellQueenOfHell/gifts), [bipie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipie/gifts).



> My 300th fic! Gifted to some people who left kudos on some of my other works.

“Do you want to come shopping, Cas?” Sam asked. “I could use a hand.”

Castiel looked up in surprise.

“I suppose”, he sighed. “I shall get my coat.”

Sam Winchester sighed. The angel had been down lately, his grace fluctuating wildly for no apparent reason. The brothers had researched into it as best they could, but as yet they had found nothing. Sam had, it might be admitted, been surprised when Dean – still emotionally constipated, despite finally having shacked up with his angel – had suggested he take Castiel to their big shop in Hastings, and that the two-hour round trip might buck the little guy up a bit. Perhaps there was hope for his big brother after all.

+~+~+

As he had someone with him who didn't retch at the sight of lettuce in a burger or spend the whole meal whining about it, Sam decided to reward himself by calling in for lunch at the diner that served vegetarian options. Castiel still did not need to eat, but one side-effect of lowered grace levels seemed to be that his taste buds had kicked in, and while he ate almost anything, he was amenable to Sam's choice of food.

It was a good day out, and they didn't get back to the Bunker until after four. It was no surprise that there was music playing, but....

“Is that.... Christmas music?” Sam asked incredulously.

“'Hark The Herald Angels Sing'”, Castiel said at once. “Composed in 1739, and originally intended to be played slowly and respectfully, but.... Sam, why is your brother playing Christmas carols in the middle of summer?”

That was one of the things that Sam had been wondering. The other was the delicious smell of cooked food; Dean had become something of a chef during their time here, but that smelled delicious even for him.

The two men walked carefully into the kitchen.

“Oof! What the....”

“Language, Sammy!” Dean chortled as his brother walked straight into some hanging paper loops. “Happy Christmas, y'all!”

They both stared at him. Sam looked around the room which had been decorated with tinsel and hanging decorations; there was even that mini-tree in the middle of a carefully-laid table.

“Dean”, Castiel said carefully, “you are aware that humans usually celebrate Christmas on the twenty-fifth of December, not the tenth of July?”

“'Course I am!” Dean scoffed. “This is for you.”

Sam thought silently that the look on the angel's face was almost heart-breaking.

“For.... for me?” he asked tremulously. Dean nodded.

“You got such a kick out of us celebrating Christmas last year”, he said, looking suddenly awkward, “and you've been a bit down lately, and I thought you'd like.....”

“Waaaah!”

For a horrible moment Sam thought the angel was actually crying. Then Castiel fairly shot across the room to hug his elder brother, who looked startled but pleased. 

“I love you so much!” Castiel wailed. “You did all this for me!”

“'Cause you deserve good things, Cas”, Dean said offhandedly. “Dinner'll be another hour or so, I'm afraid, so...”

The angel pulled back, and Sam almost reeled at the change in his face.

“That is all right”, he growled. “I am sure that we can find some way to... pass the time.”

Sam grabbed the tea-towel off the chair.

“I'll take over here” he grinned. “Don't make me come and get you when it's ready.”

“Don't worry”, Castiel assured him. “I'll bring what's left of your brother back before then.”

+~+~+

That 'Christmas', Sam gave proper Yuletide thanks for a certain angel's soundproof runes. And he pointedly did not see his brother sitting down very carefully on the padded (pink) cushion that Castiel had placed on his chair, or hear the sigh of relief once Dean was down. Though he did see the look of complete sappy devotion that his elder brother sent the angel's way.

And because he did not like Nair in his shampoo, he did not smirk until he was safely back in his own room!


End file.
